1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate in general to an apparatus, system and method of generating a fallback key for a password-protected document. Further aspects of the present invention include an apparatus, method, and computer-readable medium capable of unencrypting a document with multiple passwords, and a fallback key.
2. Background of the Invention
With so much of a user's information stored digitally and protected by passwords, a user may forget or misplace a password. When the protected information is stored on one or more central servers, forgetting a password may simply result in contacting a customer service agent or web site to reset the password. However, when the password is protecting an encrypted document, resetting the password is not sufficient, as the encrypted document will still be encrypted with the old (forgotten) password.